


The coffee that changed everything

by CroixTheCasanova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, RWBY Relationship Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroixTheCasanova/pseuds/CroixTheCasanova
Summary: Yang's coffee has finished so she goes to Ozpin's Coffee to buy one.What happens when she sees Blake Belladona,the beautiful girl who worked there?Read to see.Fluff for all of the fans





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my second fanfiction and my first one in the RWBY fandom,I love reviwes and kudos

Rwby Fanfic  
Bumblebee with slight WhiteRose

A coffee that changed everything.

Yang loved coffee.If she would have to choose something that she can't live without (beside her little Rubes of course)she would chose coffee.Two sugars and cream was the way she took it.Ruby would often joke that she got her endless energy from coffee.

And that was the reason why now she was groaning loudly,still half asleep.Her coffee had finished.Her holy coffee wasn't on it's traditional place.  
"Coffee finished?"asked Ruby,already knowing the answer as she looked at her taller sister.The blonde sighed helplessly as she nodded her head.  
"Whyyyy?"she pouted loudly,making Ruby giggle.Other footsteps were heard as a certain white haired girl entered the kitchen.  
"Do you really need to be so dramatic blondie?"said Weiss.Ruby grinned as she kissed her shorted girlfriend (long gone was the short Ruby).  
"Morning Weiss!"the greeting was said in a happy tone,which made Weiss smile.  
"Morning to you too Ruby.Yang doesn't have coffee?"Ruby nodded her head as they saw Yang retreat at her bedroom slowly.  
"Yeah,poor her.Yang without coffe is like me without cookies"said Ruby.Weiss let out a soft laugh as she started preparing breakfast.  
"I don't even wanna remember last time when you finished them.Now,how does eggs and bacon sound?"  
"Awesome as long as you cook it"

Buying coffee at Ozpin's Coffee was something she rarely did,only if she had to study and wanted some peacefulness.Don't blame her,sometimes Ruby was too much to handle while being lovey-dovey to Weiss.Or maybe she just didn't want to face the fact that even if she was the most beautiful and the hottest girl in her university,Yang Xiao Long was single.No one had caught her eye and her many boyfriends or girlfriends were only for a really short period of time,feeling the spark with none.But what she didn't know was the fact that everything would change that day at Ozpin's Coffee.

The bell did a soft click against the door as Yang entered inside,her yellow coat dusted with some fresh snow that was falling.Opening her coat,a yellow sleeved shirt and black tight-fitting pants could be seen under it.Walking at the cashier,Yang didn't pay much attention as she was looking at the many choices she could choose.  
"Welcome to Ozpin's Coffee.How may I help you?"the cool voice brought her back to reality.Her mouth was closed as soon as she tried to speak,as Yang found herself tongue tied.Before her stood a black haired girl.She had a cute bow on top of her head and amber eyes which were looking at her curiously.Even if she was wearing her uniform,Yang could see that she had a fit body.  
"I-hello.I would t-t-ake a......Capuchino!"she said stammering,all red on the face.The girl looked at her and flashed a small smile.  
"Okay then.I will bring it to you"was all she said before going.Yang let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.Making her way at a free table,she sat down,putting her heating face in her hands.Yang never blushed!Never.She made others blush,not the opposite.But when she looked at the beautiful stranger,she found herself blushing and sluttering like a teenager girl.She hoped she hadn't looked weird.And wait....she didn't like capuchino!She rather disliked it.Good job Yang.Good job.After a minute,the same cashier went at her and put down a coffee cup.Her eyes widened as the blackenette pointed at her shirt.  
"I made you coffee since you shirt said you loved it"her voice was cool and Yang swore she could faint in any moment.  
"Thanks.I actually made a little mistake there"scratching her head,Yang smiled nervously.The girl smiled and turned her back,going at another customer.  
"Oh,and this one is in the place"was the last thing she said.The blonde let her head fall on her hands.Yup,she had a new crush.

And then drinking coffee at her apartment was something she never did anymore.Why would she if she could drink coffee being served by her crush which she now knew was Blake(such a fitting name).Go in damn the money she spended,even if she didn't have to worry to much about it.Her father was rich after all.This occurence was something that didn't go unnoticed from her little sister.  
"Hey Yang"the said blonde nodded her head as she threw her brown jacket on.  
"Why don't you drink coffee here anymore?"asked the brunette.Yang froze as she looked at Ruby.Continuing to put on her shoes,Yang flashed a nervous smile.  
"Welllll Oz's coffee is really good"replied the bigger sister.  
"Like is the girl who serves it"Weiss said as she went beside Ruby.Ruby's eyes widened as she took in the blush on her sister's cheeks.  
"Oh my god!You have a crush on her!Details now Yang!"screeched Ruby.Yang glared at Weiss,before opening the door.  
"I gotta go guys!Don't do too much lovey-dovey"with those words said and with a wave of her hand,she was gone.

 

"Hello again Yang"said Blake smiling.Yang grinned as she winked at the waiter.  
"I can't say hello,since you have been on my mind all day"replied Yang with a flirty voice.Blake rolled her eyes smiling lighly as a soft blush appeard on her face.  
"What can I get you today?The usual?"Yang nodded her hand,before smirking lighly.  
"If you would get me this girl's number whose name is Blake that would be a pawlesure"the only reply she got was a soft laugh,which made her feel like she was on the clouds.Yang was someone who liked when people would blush with her flirting.But she loved when she would hear Blake laugh from them.Her laughs was like the bells of heaven for Yang.That was why she purposely came to the coffee in this certain hour.So when Blake went at her with normal clothes,her mind kinda shut down.Okay,her mind shut down completly.Blake was wearing a white sleeved shirt,a purple blazer and black pants with black and purple boots.  
"I finished my shift so I thought I could come and sit here?"said Blake.Yang grinned as the girl sat,her heart hammering against her chest.  
"You look really good without that uniform"Yang cursed her voice which came far high pitched than she would have liked.Blake smiled as she drank her own coffee.  
"And you look good everyday"from her reply,Yang blushed pink and grinned.

"And then Rubes was like 'Hey this is my girlfriend'!You should have seen their faces when I said I always knew they liked each other"Blake giggled as Yang finished her story.Looking at Blake,Yang let herself stare at her for a bit.And she only found herself falling more as she took in the pink cheeks,the gleaming amber eyes and that soft smile.  
"Guess like we have to go now.We had fun today"Yang nodded her head at her words.Blake smiled at her secret crush and took out a paper which Yang took.The blonde's eyes widened as she saw Blake's number on it.  
"Since you asked for it.Now I gotta go.See you around Yang"and after a kiss on the cheek,Blake turned and left.Yang stood there for a moment,her face red,until she remembered her own words she had said to Ruby.

"Sis,do you think I should ask Weiss out?"Ruby asked timidly.Yang smiled at her sister and brought her close.  
"I am telling you something.If you love her,try it.Don't wait for somebody else to take what could have been yours.You like Weiss?Good,ask her out.Take your chance"

"Take your chance"muttered Yang,before she ran after Blake.The blacknette hadn't walked too far,and Yang grinned.  
"BLAKE!"she yelled happily.Blake turned her head and saw confused as Yang ran at her.The blonde stood before her as she caught her breath.Then,she smiled nervously,and before Blake could register it,Yang put her warm hands on her cheeks and kissed her.Blake's eyes widened,before she smiled and closed her eyes,arms wrapping around the taller girl's neck.Breaking the kiss,Yang grinned and stared into amber eyes.  
"I never drank my morning coffee at Ozpin's until I saw you"murmured Yang.Blake saw her shocked for a moment,before she smiled and and pecked her lips again.  
"And I never worked in the morning shift before I saw you"replied Blake murmuring.The reply she got was another passionate kiss.

-Bonus-

"Rubes,Weissy,this is my girlfriend,Blake"said Yang as she stood between Ruby,Weiss and Blake.The brunette grinned as she hugged Blake.  
"Oh my god!You look just like Yang said!So you are the girl that took her heart that worked at Ozpin huh?"said an over excited Ruby.Blake hugged her back slowly before Ruby retreated.The white haired girl,Weiss,smiled at her.  
"I am Weiss,Ruby's girlfriend.Pleasure to meet you"Blake smiled and replied with the same words.After the introduction was over,the girls went at the living room to spend their time talking and laughing.

And both Yang and Blake were sure that they never were more happier than in those moments.


End file.
